


Pallet Town- Ash x Reader

by pokemilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Cute Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Manga & Anime, Multi, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon Journeys: The Series, Pocket Monsters: Advanced Generation | Pokemon the Series: Ruby & Sapphire, Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! | Pokemon the Series: Black & White, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl | Pokemon the Series: Diamond & Pearl, Pokemon, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemilo/pseuds/pokemilo
Summary: You've always had feelings for Ash, but what will happen when you finally crack, and tell him you true feelings?
Kudos: 1





	Pallet Town- Ash x Reader

idk what to put here lol


End file.
